Shut It Down
by Woot-diddy
Summary: Spencer is kidnapped by the Ruthless Drug Lord, Ashley Davies. It doesn't seem like she plans on letting her go anytime soon...and Spencer's always been the type to rebel against any control. How will they work out?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"I can't believe I let you drag me out here." Spencer Carlin whined as the hold on her wrist tightened. Madison only grinned as they headed towards the entrance of the club, filled with only those aged twenty-one and over. "I really don't think these ids will work."

"God, you worry too much Spence." Madison stopped as they reached the end of the line. "These ids are top of the line….and if they don't work, we damn sure better get out money back."

"Great idea! Let's go get our money back!" Spencer turned to leave, only to be yanked back into place. She tried unsuccessfully to free herself. After a few moments, she gave up and turned to glare at Madison. "Can you honestly say I don't look like a nineteen year old trying to sneak into a grown-up club?"

"I can honestly say you look like a…." Madison grabbed Spencer's other hand and peered at the id she had clenched in her fist. "….a twenty-two year old trying to get into a club she belongs in." Madison shrugged before continuing. "Besides, you are a grown-up now."

"Tell that to my parents…." Spencer grumbled as they moved up in line.

"Come on Spence, you moved out almost a year ago." Madison's expression softened and she released Spencer's arm. "You have to let everything go sooner or later….You can't keep them out of your life forever."

"More like they can't keep me out of their lives forever."

Spencer didn't like where this conversation was going. She could feel her mood darkening as she thought about her parents….they were people she never thought about for months at a time, or unless they decided to call her out of the blue.

It wasn't that she didn't love her parents. No, she loved them very much. But being a catholic family, her parents were always very strict on her and her older brother, Glen. Once he was eighteen, Glen was free to do what he wanted, and what he wanted was to join the military. Her parents definitely didn't agree with his decision, which only made them tighten their reins even more on Spencer.

Spencer was quite the rebel when it came to her parents. She wouldn't do what they wanted for her. No, she wouldn't become a doctor. And no, she wouldn't become a social worker. She decided at age eighteen that she would become her own person, and if they didn't agree with that….they'd done their job by raising her.

Spencer was brought out of her thoughts by a hard nudge to her shoulder. She gave Madison a slightly irritated look, which she shot right back.

"Show your id." Madison said tightly.

Spencer peered up at the large bouncer and fought back a shudder. She wondered what his parents had fed him. He had to be at least four times her size. She quickly flashed her id, which he didn't bother to look too closely at. Once they were through the doors, Spencer and Madison both jumped up and down with excitement, previous thoughts forgotten.

"Oh my Gosh!" Madison was the first to speak. "We actually did it. We actually got in."

"Yeah we did." Spencer responded with a laugh. "You are such a bad influence on me Maddi."

"Too bad. We live together, so you're stuck with me."

Spencer laughed and peered around the club, Madison glued to her side. She felt disappointment fill her body for a second. It didn't seem much different from the clubs she normally went to. There was still a bar, there were still people dancing, there was still a DJ, and there was still a VIP section.

"Why did we decide to come here again?" Spencer asked, returning her eyes to Madison.

Madison looked away, her eyes not meeting Spencer's. Spencer knew that look. It was the look that said there was something she wasn't being told. Spencer narrowed her eyes before speaking.

"Madison?"

Madison only gave a nervous laugh.

"Gosh Maddi, what are we really doing here?"

"Okay Spence, we're really meeting Adrian…" Madison said, hoping that maybe Spencer hadn't heard her over the music. It was just her luck that she had. Spencer sighed deeply and gave Madison the most disappointed look she could muster. "I'm sorry Spence!" She quickly pleaded. "I just…I knew you wouldn't come with me if you knew he was coming."

"You're damn right I wouldn't have come." Spencer snapped. "I really don't like him Maddi."

"Spencer, it's not really serious between us. Plus, you haven't really given him a chance."

Spencer held up her hand for Madison to stop. She didn't want to talk about this right now. She'd come here to have a good time tonight. Heading towards the bar, she didn't even look back to see if Madison had followed….she knew Madison wouldn't leave her by herself. They settled at the bar and sat in silence. Spencer was still a little ticked, and Madison simply looked pitiful.

After a few moments, Spencer turned to Madison. "I'm not mad or anything Maddi." Spencer finally spoke. Madison looked doubtful and Spencer gave a small chuckle. "Really, I'm not. I just wish you would've told me. I mean….I thought we were going to have a girls' night tonight, and this is kind of messing it up."

"Damn…well now I feel guilty." Madison said, a grim smile on her face. "But no worries Spence, I can totally check out with him."

Spencer quickly shook her head. "No, don't do that for me. Is he already here?"

Madison nodded. "Yeah, he's here. I shot him a text when we first came in." Spencer was quiet and Madison felt the urge to continue. "I just want us to have fun tonight Spence. We haven't gotten out in while….and Adrian brought a friend."

"Oh, God. Really Maddi?" Spencer fought back a smile. She knew that Madison had the best of intentions for tonight, but was she really so pitiful that she felt she had to set her up with someone?

"It's not anything serious I swear Spence. Adrian just suggested it so you wouldn't be alone." Madison returned Spencer's grin. "Just live it up for a little, it's not like you have to date him."

"Oh, so like a one night stand?" Spencer asked with a small giggle.

Madison shook her head. "No, not like a one night stand. More like a…you're hot, I'm hot, so let's be hot together."

"Is he hot?"

Madison shrugged and grinned brightly. "We're about to find out."

"Hey ladies." Adrian greeted them both, stopping in front of Madison to give her a peck on the lips.

Adrian flipped his dark brown hair out of his face, which really bothered Spencer. She always felt the urge to just take a pair of scissors and clip all of his hair off. There was nothing better than being clean-cut. Spencer faded off during the introduction of her "one night stand." She only caught that his name was Marco…and that he thankfully had a haircut.

Almost immediately after, Adrian and Madison disappeared to dance, which Spencer knew most likely meant sex on the dance floor. She sat in an awkward silence with Marco, who had just ordered a drink from the bar. She really hoped he wasn't a drinker….but on second thought that would probably help her get away from him quicker.

"So what's your name again?" Marco turned to Spencer when he finally got his drink. So much for courtesy, he hadn't even offered to buy her one, not that she would've accepted anyway but it would've been nice.

"Spencer."

"What?!" Marco yelled over the music, causing Spencer to lean closer and talk louder.

"Spencer!"

"You're hot Spencer!"

Spencer fought the urge to just walk away. She wished Madison would return quickly. As if her wish came true, Madison strutted up to them, a happy smile on her face.

"How are you guys doing over here?!"

Though she couldn't quite hear Marco's response, Spencer shot Madison a look that said "I'll kill you if you leave again". Madison only laughed as Adrian came up behind her to grasp her waist.

"We're going to the VIP. Are you guys coming?" Madison asked, directing the question mostly to Spencer.

"The one over there?" Spencer looked towards the section she'd noticed when they first came in. Madison quickly shook her head.

"No, not that one. There's another one upstairs….it's supposed to be even more secluded than the one down here."

As soon as she heard the word 'secluded', Spencer hopped off of her seat at the bar. "Let's go!" She grabbed Madison's wrist as she said it, pulling her away from Adrian. She wouldn't be left again.

Adrian led the way upstairs and into the small VIP area. It was empty, which really surprised Spencer. Red chairs lined the wall, and their small group immediately settled into one. Spencer made sure to take a seat beside Madison and let the guys sit on either side of them.

Though she was right beside Madison, Spencer still felt as though she were by herself. Adrian and Madison were in their own little world, leaving Spencer to sit in another awkward silence with Marco. After a few minutes Marco stood up and offered his hand to Spencer.

"I'm going to get another drink. Come with?"

"All the way downstairs?" Spencer asked warily.

"No, there's one here upstairs."

Spencer immediately began to decline. "No, that's okay. I think I'll just-" A hard nudge to her leg stopped Spencer's words. She looked to the left to peer at Madison, who was in a make out session with Adrian. It was obvious that she wanted a little alone time. Spencer sighed deeply and grabbed Marco's hand. "Sure, lead the way."

Marco was right about a bar being upstairs. Spencer guessed she hadn't seen it because this was her first time here. She was still shocked at how empty the upstairs portion of the club was. It resembled an upscale dining establishment rather than a club.

A small man manned the bar as they approached it. Spencer couldn't help but stare at the rather large mole on the man's chin. She was sure it was almost bigger than the man himself. Spencer fought back a laugh. She was definitely still a big kid.

Spencer felt herself zoning out as Marco ordered and waited for his drink. It wasn't until she felt the presence of other people in the room that she snapped to attention. She glanced toward the doorway to the two men that had just entered. Spencer was sure that anyone could've noticed them, for they looked so out of place. They were both decked down in black designer tuxes. They somewhat reminded Spencer of the Men in Black, and she fought back another giggle.

Spencer could feel Marco tense up beside her, and she looked up at him curiously. What was his problem? He shot the two men nervous looks as his drink was slid down the bar to him. Spencer once again looked at the bartender, who had a somewhat pleased grin on his face. What for? She couldn't tell you.

"Psssst." Marco said as quietly as he could. "Psssst."

Spencer frowned and glanced up at Marco. "What?" She asked in her own normal tone. Marco quickly shushed her.

"Hush woman. Are you trying to get us killed?"

Spencer's frown remained intact. "What are you talking about?"

"These guys in here….they want to talk to me."

This Marco cat was a weird character. Spencer would definitely have to get on Madison about this later. "So what? Go talk to them."

Marco looked at her sharply, his tone dropping even further. "Do you not know who they are?"

"Should I?"

"They're the fucking Davies Henchmen." Marco quickly responded. Spencer's face was blank and he looked at her incredulously. "Have you never heard of the Davies?"

Spencer shook her head. "Who are they?"

"They're the most notorious…."

Before Marco could continue, a voice cleared from across the room. A deep bass rang from one of the men.

"We signaled you once boy. We won't do it again."

"Go get Adrian." He hurriedly whispered. "Get him now, get him now, get him now."

What the hell? Spencer was thoroughly confused. But she was glad to have an excuse to get away from this crazy guy. She quickly passed him and headed towards the hall, only to be grabbed from behind.

Spencer froze as a voice spoke.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The voice sent chills up Spencer's spine. This wasn't the same voice from before. She was scared to turn around and see which guy was talking. She felt relief as Marco spoke from across the room.

"Yo, it's cool. It's cool. She's just going to get my dude. You guys wanted to speak with the both of us right?"

"Is that true?" The voice spoke again.

Though she still hadn't looked up, Spencer could tell the question was directed towards her. She nodded her head without hesitation.

"Lead the way then."

Spencer took a chance and glanced behind her to look at Marco. She had no idea what she was supposed to do.

"Go." The voice spoke again.

Marco nodded once and Spencer quickly complied. Luckily, she was good with remembering directions and found her way back to the small room easily. Madison and Adrian were still in their session, but they were now lying down. Spencer nervously cleared her throat.

"Are you back already Spence?"

"Maddi…"

Madison quickly looked up as Spencer's words broke up. She frowned as the men behind her came into focus. "Who are they?"

"Shit." Adrian said, quickly pushing Madison off of him and standing up. "Shit."

"Now, it's not nice to cuss around the ladies now is it?" The same deep voice that had first spoken rang in Spencer's ears. He urged Spencer forward. "Take a seat."

Spencer didn't have to be told twice as she sprinted across the room and into Madison's lap. Madison didn't flinch as Spencer landed and kept her eyes trained on the scene in front of her.

"Madison who are they?" She asked nervously, fear for the first time entering her.

"Spence, they followed you in here. I really don't know."

"Okay, okay. Let's leave please. I'm really not getting a good feeling." Spencer glanced over her shoulder as the four men settled into a whispered conversation.

"How are we supposed to leave? They're blocking the door. Plus, why would we leave, they're just talking."

Spencer quickly shook her head. "No, you don't get it. Marco was terrified back there. He was nervous Madison. I felt it. He tried to tell me who they were…something about Davies…." Spencer stopped as felt Madison freeze against her.

"Davies?" Madison asked, fear entering her voice as well.

Spencer narrowed her eyes. "You know who that is." It came out as more of a statement than question. Madison's eyes mirrored Spencer's as they looked at each other.

"Spencer we really have to get out of here."

"But you just said."

"Fuck what I said. We have to get out of here."

Spencer's mind raced and she shook her head, attempting to clear her mind. "I'm confused Madison. Who are the Davies? I don't get it."

"Look, I'll explain later but we have to get out of here now."

"They're blocking the door. You see that." Spencer glanced between the men and Madison.

"The Davies want their money."

Madison and Spencer both froze as the conversation going on in front of them became louder.

"They gave us two more weeks." Marco responded just as loud, though he was quivering in his shoes.

"They're tired of giving you extensions." One of the men spoke. "It's either tonight, or you're gone."

"We can't do it tonight. Tomorrow, we'll have it tomorrow." Adrian quickly pleaded.

The man with the deepest voice shook his head. "You don't want the Davies sisters to come down here themselves. Really you don't. We have orders. This won't hurt."

The next few things happened too fast for Spencer to catch. Voices raised even more, gunshots fired, and Spencer could've sworn she heard a "Run Spencer!" It didn't matter, because as soon as the first shot was fired, Spencer was out of her seat and running towards the door. She could vaguely sense Madison's hand in her own as they sprinted through the upstairs hallways. She felt as if they were running in circles. Neither girl knew their way around. After a few minutes of aimless running, Madison stopped them.

"Where are we going?" Madison's breath was louder than her talking.

"We're getting out of here Madison!" Spencer's voice was maybe a little louder than it should've been.

"How? I don't know my way Spence." Tears were threatening to spill onto Madison's cheeks.

"Did you just see what I saw?" Spencer's tone was slightly hysterical. "Did you not see Marco hit the ground? Did you not hear the other gunshots? I'm pretty sure Adrian is dead too. They're dead Madison! Oh my God."

"Calm down Spencer!"

Having less willpower than Madison, tears freely fell down Spencer's cheeks. She shook her head. "I won't calm down. We're gonna die. They're dead, they're dead, they're dead." Spencer clamped down hard on Madison's hand. "Come on!"

Spencer lifted her foot to run, Madison's hand still in hers. Before their feet could hit the ground, arms wrapped themselves around them. Before they knew it, all they saw was darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Spencer's head was pounding when she woke up. Did she drink anything last night? She couldn't remember taking a drink…but then again she couldn't really remember anything. Opening her eyes, all she saw was darkness. That was strange. Spencer always slept with her television on. Maybe she was just too wasted to turn it on the night before.

Rolling over, Spencer reached for the lamp she kept on her nightstand, only to crash into another body. What the hell? A thought immediately struck her. What if it was Marco? No, no, no. She wasn't serious about the one night stand thing. Before she could start freaking out, Spencer came to the realization that she still had her clothes on. Good, so nothing had happened. She once again reached for the lamp, prepared to kick Marco out with or without his clothes. All she felt was air. Now she could've sworn she kept a pink Hello Kitty lamp on her nightstand. For Heaven's sake, she didn't even feel a nightstand.

"Spencer?"

Madison? Why-the night's events immediately came rushing back to Spencer. Arguing, gunshots, running, and then darkness. The memories caused her to immediately shoot up in the bed and ignore the hard thudding going on in her head.

"Madison! Oh my God. Madison get up!" Spencer urged as quietly as she could.

Madison immediately sat up in the bed, memories coming back to her quicker than Spencer. "Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know but we need to find a way out. Find a light or something." Spencer let her feet hit the floor as quietly as she could.

"No!" Madison shot out of the bed quickly. "They might see the light. Are you trying to get us killed?"

Spencer froze for a second. She'd heard that accusation one time tonight, and look what happened. Maybe she should just listen to Madison.

"Okay, okay. Find the door, or a window, or something."

Spencer found a window with ease. A few lights were shining on the outside. As she looked out of the window, Spencer's breath caught in her throat. They were on a beach. They were on a fucking beach for crying out loud, with no other houses around them. Spencer felt the sting of tears behind her eyes.

"Spencer!" Madison whispered loudly. "Come here!"

"Where are you?" Spencer whispered back.

"By the door!"

Great, because Spencer totally knew where the door was. She sighed lightly and followed where she thought Madison's voice had come from. She ended up bumping into Madison, but quickly steadied herself.

"Why are we just sitting here Maddi? Open the door."

Madison quickly grabbed for Spencer's hands in the dark before she could do anything stupid.

"There are people out there Spence. Listen."

Spencer shakily steadied her breathing and stuck her ear against the door. She heard the sound of lowered voices from outside. Spencer guessed they couldn't be more than a foot away from the door.

"You're lucky that she wasn't home. She would've killed you for this." A woman's voice was speaking, as if she were scolding her child. "What part of a clean job don't you get? Clean means no witnesses and no hostages."

Spencer's breath caught in her throat. They were witnesses _and _hostages.

"But don't worry. I will speak with Ashley before she gets to you." The woman gave a dry chuckle. "But don't look relieved. She still won't take something this stupid too lightly."

"I'm s-sorry Ms. Davies. They weren't supposed to be there. It was just supposed to-"

"Don't make it worse Allen. I've heard the story once already. Now why don't you follow orders correctly this time, and check on them."

The next thing Spencer heard was the click of the lock on the door. She looked at Madison in surprise. Being in such close proximity, Spencer could see the wild look on Madison's face.

"Get the window open Spence."

Spencer didn't ask any questions as she raced back over to the window. She could hear the door knob shaking in the background, which only quickened her haste. Pushing on the window, she was relieved to find it wasn't locked. Before she could turn and find Madison, a voice rang in her ears.

"I really don't think you should do that."

The voice was soft and feminine, the same voice from before. Spencer immediately froze in her tracks, contemplating on whether or not to jump headfirst out of the window.

"There's really no use." The voice continued. Light blinded Spencer momentarily when the light switch was flicked on. "We'll catch you within minutes." Still not convinced, Spencer stayed where she was. "Besides, you wouldn't want to leave your dear little friend would you?"

That last question got Spencer to turn around quickly. One of the scary Tuxedo men, who she guessed was named Allen, had Madison by the hair. Spencer thought that seemed a little harsh, seeing as how Madison wasn't even struggling to get away. She nervously glanced between Madison and the window. Madison attempted to shake her head.

"Do not leave me Spence…." Madison's pleaded. "Please."

Spencer was torn. Weren't people usually told to go on without them? Or to save themselves. In any other situation, Spencer might've laughed. Madison was never the type to put other people's safety first.

Spencer stepped away from the window, though every reflex in her body was telling her not to. She couldn't just leave Madison there. No, she was too nice for her own good.

"That was sweet of you." The young woman said, giving Allen a small nod. He nodded in return and released Madison, who flew to Spencer's side. "You can go Allen."

"Are you sure Miss?"

"I said go Allen." The woman replied, waving him off.

Allen shot the girls dirty looks before exiting the room. The woman simply laughed and addressed the two girls.

"I think you two are on Allen's bad side now." A smile was planted on her face. Madison and Spencer glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. "But don't worry about him. Why don't you have a seat?"

Madison immediately walked toward the bed and perched herself on the edge. Spencer hesitated slightly before doing the same.

"I was thinking the couch, but where you are is fine." The woman's voice was now teasing. She came closer until she stood in front of them. "What are your names?" She held up her hand before either girl could respond. "And please don't give me the names off of your ids. We have them….and they're not very good. Your phones are safe by the way…" Spencer shot Madison a side glance, but said nothing. She was sure they wouldn't be getting their money back now. "It's really easy." The woman continued with a smile. "Here, I'll start. My named is Kyla."

Spencer hoped that if she stayed quiet, maybe she would just disappear. Kyla waited patiently for a few moments before her smile disappeared slightly.

"I can give you guys nicknames if you want. It would be much easier if you just spoke though." Kyla waited for a few moments before shrugging. "Suit yourselves. Believe me, someone will get a name out of you sooner or later."

Spencer followed Madison's lead and still kept her mouth shut. She'd never been much of a leader, and that wasn't going to change now. It was fine by her if they received nicknames, as long as they were let go soon.

"Next question. How old are you guys?" Again, Kyla received silence. She grinned. "See, I could believe you guys are twenty-two and twenty-three, if your ids weren't fake. So now I know that you're younger than that…." Kyla's head perked up as if she'd just realized something. "Those were fake ids, which you used to get into a twenty-one and over club. Which means you guys must be under twenty-one."

Madison and Spencer glanced at each other once again. No shit they were under twenty-one. Not noticing their looks, Kyla continued as she paced back and forth in front of them.

"I'm guessing you guys are maybe nineteen or twenty." Kyla stopped with a grin in front of Spencer. "I'm right aren't I? Your expression gives it away blondie." Madison shot Spencer a glare before turning back to Kyla.

"What do you want?"

"She speaks!" Kyla said with a laugh.

"That's not all I can do." Madison spoke before she thought, only to receive a hard nudge from Spencer. She didn't want to die tonight thank you.

Kyla's smile twitched a little. "I think I liked you better when you didn't speak." Before anyone could say anything else, Kyla's phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and held up a finger, stalling the girls. "Hello?"

Spencer tried in vain to meet Madison's eyes, and once she did, she wasted no time in whispering. "What are we going to do?"

"Look at her." Madison whispered back. "She's tiny Spence. There's two of us. We can take her."

"I can hear you." Kyla cut in as she snapped her phone shut. "And I don't think that will be necessary." Her smile returned, which Spencer was fast realizing didn't just mean happiness. "You see, my work is done here. You two don't answer any of my questions. "

"So we can go?" Spencer asked hopefully, speaking to her for the first time.

Kyla laughed and tucked her phone back in her pocket. "Sure you can leave…if that's what Ashley agrees on. I don't really care what happens to you two."

Madison visibly paled and Spencer looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Spence, her sister is coming." Madison's voice caught in her throat as she spoke.

Spencer looked on with a blank face. So what her sister was coming? They were one step closer to getting out of there right? Seeing as how Kyla didn't give a damn what happened to them, maybe her sister would.

"Okay…" Spencer trailed off a little. Her fear was already at its peak. She couldn't be any more frightened than she already was.

"You don't realize you should be scared do you?" Madison asked, her eyes darting from the door back to Spencer.

"That's a good thing." Kyla spoke from where she now sat on the couch across the room. "Ashley's doesn't like fear."

"Why should I be scared?" Spencer asked quickly, fear once again starting to creep up on her. Maybe she was wrong about her fear being at its peak.

The turning of the door knob snapped everyone out of their thoughts. Spencer quickly shut her eyes and grabbed onto Madison's arm, burying her face into the side of her neck. She didn't think she wanted to see who'd just entered the room.

"Are you okay?"

The voice was soft and raspy, as if she was a smoker. Spencer felt Madison tense up, which only increased her nervousness. She guessed that this was the infamous Ashley, and that the question wasn't directed towards either of them.

"I'm fine." Kyla replied, the couch squeaking as she stood. "You'd do better by asking our guests the same question."

Spencer didn't have to look up to feel eyes immediately turn on them. Again, she squeezed her eyes shut. If she just sat there, maybe she would disappear. Peeking one eye open, Spencer held in a sigh. She was still there.

"Oh yeah?" Ashley asked, her eyes burning holes into the two girls. Unlike Kyla, not a trace of amusement was on her face. "And why is that?"

"Let's just say…they are stubborn, and maybe a little too smart for their own good."

"Are they smarter than you Kyla?" Ashley asked, a hint of amusement creeping into her voice. "They seem a little scared to me. That's definitely a smart thing to be." Kyla and Ashley both shared a small laugh. "What's your name?"

A few seconds of silence passed and Spencer briefly wondered if she was speaking to her. Madison stopped her worries as she spoke.

"M-Madison."

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Kyla spoke first. She turned to Ashley. "She's a fucking genius that one. Wait….on second thought, she had a hard time telling me her name."

"Uh-oh." Ashley said, taking a few steps closer to them. Spencer could sense her directly in front of them, and she made sure not to move an inch. "I thought you were smart Madison. And yet, you couldn't remember your name when she asked you? That's a point down for you."

Madison bit her tongue. Any other time, she would've had a comeback ready. But this wasn't any other time. Madison's life was on the line. She'd heard about the Davies sisters. Who hadn't heard about the Davies sisters….besides Spencer? They were the most feared drug lords in Los Angeles, though they were feared for different reasons.

Kyla was considered the 'nice' sister, though she was still far from nice. She was a gifted manipulator and was known for always bending rules to suit her needs. Nothing really angered her, except when she didn't get her way. Though she was a 'people pleaser', Kyla was always quick to turn if she didn't get just what she wanted, which helped her a lot in the business. People knew not to ever deal her a bad hand, or she'd give it back twice as hard.

Ashley was considered the ruthless one. She just didn't give a damn. Most people feared her through her reputation, which she'd earned at an early age. She was always the problem child….it was just her luck that it happened to be a good thing in her line of work. Though Kyla was quick to jump in for the lead, most people knew it was Ashley's thoughts behind everything. She was the most respected, and the most feared. Most people never bothered to cross her. They didn't want to know what they'd get in return.

Though they'd both earned their individual reputations, both girls had gotten a head start in the drug game through their father. Both girls were daddy's girls, which led them to be around him most of the time, which exposed them to the type of life they led. They didn't mind. Their father could do nothing wrong in their eyes, which led them to take over the family business when he died. They wouldn't let his business die with him.

"I tell you what though…." Ashley continued speaking to Madison as if it were a regular conversation. "You can get that point back….go ahead and ask me how."

"How?" Madison asked, her voice dripping with distrust.

"Spell your name."

"Huh?" Madison replied, confusion and fear all over her face.

"If you're so smart, spell your name." Ashley replied easily.

"I suggest you just spell it." Kyla cut in. "Ashley gets mad when people ask a lot of questions."

"She's right." Ashley nodded her head in agreement, a small smirk on her lips.

Madison took a shaky breath and glanced down at Spencer, her face was still buried in her neck. "M-A"

"In sign language."

"What?"

The click of a gun caused Spencer to quickly raise her head. The first thing she saw was the barrel of a gun pointed towards Madison. Madison's face was frozen in surprise. What had she done? Spencer glanced across the room to Kyla, who stood with a look of amusement on her face before looking back at the woman standing in front of her. Ashley didn't even seem to notice her. No, her eyes were trained on Madison. And though Spencer felt a little selfish for thinking it, she couldn't help but be happy that those eyes weren't on her.

"Please remind her Kyla." Ashley said, her eyes never leaving Madison's.

"I warned you…she doesn't like for people to ask a lot of questions."

"But…." Madison started to speak before Ashley cut her off.

"I suggest you just stop." Ashley turned her gaze on Spencer, though her gun stayed pointed on Madison. "What's your name?"

"Spencer." Spencer didn't hesitate with her answer. After seeing how Madison was treated, she decided to do anything she could to stay off of Ashley's bad side.

"Spencer." Ashley repeated with a small nod. "I see you have no trouble remembering your name." Ashley paused and Spencer wondered if she was expected to comment or not. She guessed not as Ashley continued. "So tell me Spencer….are you guys good friends?" Spencer only nodded. "Best friends?" Another nod. "Okay, I'm going to ask you another question. I need you to think about your answer really hard okay? And answer with a yes or no." Spencer held her breath. She could tell she wouldn't like what was coming next. "Do you want your friend to die?"

Spencer was silent for a few seconds. Asking 'what?' was on the tip of her tongue, until she once again looked at Madison's position. "No."

"Is that your final answer?" Ashley asked, her eyes darting between the gun and Spencer.

"Yes."

Ashley immediately lowered her gun, and turned back to Madison. "She just saved your life. That won't happen again Madison. So I expect the both of you to watch what you say and how you say it. Do I make myself clear? "

Madison released the breath she was holding and gave a nod. Spencer didn't hesitate in doing the same. She felt as if she were once again in her parents house, but this time she would listen to every little thing she was told.

Kyla walked until she stood by Ashley's side. Her signature smile was already in place. "The door over there leads to an adjoining bathroom if you need it. The closet is already filled with clothing. If you can't find your size, let us know and we will take care of it. Breakfast is at eight sharp. I really suggest you don't keep us waiting. Any questions?"

Both girls shook their heads and watched as the other two women turned to leave. Kyla flipped the light switch as she exited the room. Ashley turned just as she reached the doorway, her shadow outlined by the hallway light.

"I advise you not to try and leave. There is always someone close by. Your feet would never even hit the ground."

As the door shut behind her, Spencer turned to Madison. "What just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Being an early riser, Madison was the first one up the next morning, which Spencer was grateful for. She was sure she would've overslept. She always did, especially without an alarm clock.

Waiting for Madison to emerge from the bathroom, Spencer opened the closet curiously. What she saw almost made her jaw drop. The hugest walk in closet she'd ever seen in her life. It was as if the whole entire mall was stuffed inside. Spencer was sure that hundreds of shoes lined the floor as well.

Immediately, Spencer's mind began to wonder. Why were they even still here? With everything they were being offered, it was if the Davies sisters didn't even want them to leave. That thought terrified Spencer. The two girls seriously frightened her. If they were hostages….weren't they supposed to be dead by now or something?

"Spencer?" Spencer jumped as Madison's voice sounded behind her. "What are you doing?" Spencer didn't answer, only took a step to the left. Just like Spencer, Madison's mouth dropped open. "Oh my God! They want us to pick something from this closet?"

Spencer's voice wasn't nearly as excited. "I'm guessing so." Spencer didn't have a good feeling about all of this. They weren't just going to receive all of this stuff for nothing. There had to be a catch.

"Everything still has a tag on it Spence!" Madison yelled from where she now raided the large closet, her voice echoing off its walls. "I can definitely get used to this!"

Spencer didn't really know what to say, so instead she backtracked and walked into the bathroom. Beginning to get used to everything weird that was happening, Spencer's jaw didn't drop at the size of the bathroom. She was pretty sure that it was bigger than her bedroom back at their apartment. She decided not to waste time and immediately grabbed a washcloth and towel out of the closet. It was already past seven. She didn't want to know what would happen if she and Madison were late.

After washing, Spencer contemplated whether or not she wanted to wash her hair. After last night's events, it would be much welcomed. After a few moments, Spencer decided to just get it over with. She didn't mind going to breakfast with wet hair. After lathering the shampoo up, Spencer could feel herself beginning to relax. How could she be relaxed at a time like this? Spencer could only guess. She guessed that maybe it was the smell of the vanilla shampoo invading her senses.

Spencer rinsed once and hopped out of the shower. She could sense time ticking away. She reentered the bedroom with her towel wrapped around her body. An already dressed Madison waited on the couch, smiling slightly when Spencer came out.

"Why are you so happy?" Spencer asked, wishing she could be as positive as Madison seemed about the situation.

"Oh, nothing." Madison stood and did a small twirl. "How do you like my outfit?"

Madison wore the tightest pair of jeans she could find in the closet without cutting off her circulation. She topped it with a black biker jacket over a plain white tee-shirt. Spencer thought it weird that Madison looked like she was dressed to go somewhere. Unless she knew something Spencer didn't, they weren't going anywhere.

"It's nice."

"But the shoes are the best part right?" Madison said, sticking a knee-high boot covered foot out.

"You have some stripper shoes like that at home right?" Spencer asked, attempting to use a little humor. She might as well try to pick up on Madison's good mood.

"Yeah, I do." Madison chuckled. "And I'm going to have those shoes very soon. As soon as I see those two…." Madison paused, searching for the right name to call the two women. "…bitches, I'm going to demand them to let us go."

Spencer held in a sigh. She had no hope at this point, and seriously doubted that it would work. "Sure Madison. Good idea. Just let me put some clothes on first."

"Oh, don't worry Spence." Madison hurriedly said, rushing over to the bed. "I already picked an outfit out for you. It's almost as cute as mine."

Spencer looked at the bed in disbelief. "It's a dress Maddi."

"I know." Madison smile brightly.

Spencer stared at the blue sundress as if it would bite her. She shook her head, glancing back at Madison. "I'm not in the mood for a dress Madison."

"Well what are you in the mood for?" Madison asked, her eyes going from Spencer to the dress.

"Umm, I don't know." Spencer said, her tone a little unsure. "Maybe some jeans and a t-shirt?"

Madison gave a small chuckle. "I knew that was going to happen. So I went ahead and picked you out a t-shirt and some jeans." Madison returned to the couch and picked up a dark pair of jeans and a band t-shirt she'd found in the closet.

Spencer sighed in relief and gave Madison a genuine smile. "Thanks Maddi. You had me worried for a second."

Madison laughed. "I picked the dress out for myself. It just turned out I couldn't fit it." Spencer bit her tongue before she could comment on the size of Madison's butt. "You should be a little worried though."

Spencer's smile was immediately replaced with a frown. "Why?"

Madison shrugged. "That t-shirt didn't have a tag on it. Meaning it isn't new." Spencer rolled her eyes, choosing not to comment. Madison only laughed again. "But since you're not wearing a dress, how about some heels with those jeans?"

Spencer was becoming annoyed. What was this? A fashion show? They were being held against their will for crying out loud. She wished Madison would get with the program.

"I think I'll go with flip-flops."

Ten minutes later, the girls were leaving their room for the first time. They were surprised that the door was unlocked, not that it was locked before, but it seemed strange to have the door unlocked for their use. As they closed the door behind them, they were faced with a new dilemma.

"Spence, we don't know where the kitchen is." Madison glanced down the hallway nervously.

Spencer thought as quickly as she could. "Well kitchens are usually downstairs. Maybe we should try downstairs."

Madison was on Spencer's feet as they made their way down a long, winding staircase. Though Madison looked around in wonder, Spencer didn't blink an eye and only continued to search for the kitchen. From the room they'd been kept in, she'd already guessed that they were in a pretty large house. The aroma of food wading throughout the house helped them find the kitchen with ease.

"Hello girls."

They heard the voice before they saw who it came from. As they rounded the kitchen doorway, they were met with a small figure bent over the stove. The elderly woman glanced up and shot them a friendly smile.

"How did you sleep last night?"

Spencer and Madison glanced at each other in confusion. Who was she? Though under weird circumstances, Spencer always remembered her manners.

"We slept fine thank you." She replied politely.

The woman gave a satisfied nod. "When the girls told me they were having guests, I just knew I had to make a big breakfast for everyone."

"It smells wonderful." Spencer said genuinely. The woman gave a pleased smile.

"You two must've been awfully tired last night. You were sleeping when they brought you in!" She gave a small chuckle. "I wanted to introduce myself, but nothing would wake you girls up!"

"That's because-" Madison began to speak before Spencer cut her off.

"I'm sorry we were too tired to introduce ourselves." Spencer gave an apologetic smile. "I'm Spencer. And this is my friend, Madison."

"I'm Lily, Ashley and Kyla's grandmother."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Davies." Madison finally got a sentence out, deciding to just be nice and follow Spencer's lead.

"The pleasure is all mine girls." Lily swatted at a strand of white hair. "Why don't you go ahead into the dining room? The girls should be down shortly."

Spencer and Madison gave the nicest smiles they could muster and made their way to the dining room. The long wooden table could seat at least twelve people it seemed. And neither girl was surprised at the large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. As far as they knew, it would only be the two of them and the two sisters. Once they were out of Lily's earshot, Madison turned on Spencer.

"What the hell Spencer?!" She quickly snapped. "Why were you being so nice to her?"

Spencer tried to keep her voice low as she responded. "She's an old woman Madison."

"So? I don't give a damn about her age."

"Well I learned to always respect my elders." Spencer replied, her tone definite. "Besides, I really don't think she knows anything."

"She doesn't know anything."

Madison and Spencer both jumped at least a foot in the air. They whirled around to see the two brunettes, one slightly amused and the other the opposite.

"And it's going to stay that way. Got it?" Ashley spoke once again. Spencer fought a shiver. Ashley was….she didn't have words for what she thought when she saw Ashley. She was sure though, that fear was one of those feelings.

Spencer and Madison both nodded silently, previous thoughts out the window. They would definitely do what they were told for now.

"Now that we've said our good mornings, lets have a seat shall we?" Kyla said, a pleasant smile on her lips.

Spencer chose the seat nearest to her, next to the head of the table. Madison didn't waste time in grabbing a seat next to her. Kyla took a seat across from Madison and Ashley stood with a hand on the seat next to her. Spencer prayed to God that she didn't sit in front of her. How was she expected to function smoothly when she only had to look up to meet those eyes?

Seconds later, Lily exited the kitchen with full plates in each of her hands. Though you could've missed it in the blink of an eye, Spencer saw the quick crease in Ashley's forehead. Kyla wasn't as subtle with her displeasure, a frown lightening her features.

"Grandma, why are you doing this?" Ashley asked gently, her voice maybe the softest Spencer had heard since the night before. She quickly took the plates from Lily, with much objection. She sat the plates in front of Spencer and Madison before turning back to Lily.

"That's what we have help for Grandma." Kyla added. "As a matter of fact, Alyssa!" Spencer winced as Kyla's shout echoed off of the walls.

Without seconds, a woman who seemed to maybe be in her thirties rushed into the dining room, her face red from her quickness.

"Yes?"

"Why is our Grandmother waiting on us when it should be you?" Kyla asked, any previous niceness gone from her voice.

"Sh-She wanted to do it." Alyssa stuttered nervously.

"It doesn't matter what she wants to do." Kyla responded without hesitation. "We hired you to take care of it. Why aren't you at least helping her?"

"Excuse me." Lily cut in, not an ounce of fear in her voice. "It does matter what I want to do thank-you. If I hadn't done what I wanted to do, neither of you girls would even be here today." Kyla's mouth immediately snapped shut as she was scolded. "I gave Alyssa a break, and that's what she is going to take. Alyssa, please take a break." Alyssa looked between Ashley and Kyla nervously. Lily simply waved her off. "Go." As Alyssa shuffled from the room, Lily turned on Kyla and Ashley. "Please do not make me embarrass you in front of these nice ladies."

Kyla and Ashley both only stared at their feat as they were scolded. Though they played the part of being ashamed well, Spencer could tell that they had smiles on their faces. Ashley was the first to speak.

"Will you be eating with us today?"

Lily shook her head. "No, I feel I'm not up to it this morning. I think I will just lie back down. You girls don't mind it do you?"

Ashley's face was immediately over come with worry. "Are you okay? Do you need me to get anyone?"

Lily waved her off quickly. "I'm fine, I'm fine. What you can do for me is entertain your guests and leave me be."

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked, unsure. Lily didn't respond, only waved her off once again and left the room. The room was silent for a few moments before Kyla spoke.

"Alyssa!" She yelled. Once again, Alyssa was there in seconds. "Finish serving us please."

Once they were all seated, there was a heavy silence in the room. Spencer only stared down at her plate. Ashley had chosen to sit across from her, making breakfast all the more awkward. She sneaked a glance to her left to see how Madison was faring. Madison seemed to be doing well as she shoveled a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

"How old are you two?" Kyla broke the silence after a few minutes.

Spencer sighed deeply and sneaked another glance towards Madison. Hadn't they just gone through this the night before? Spencer didn't think she wanted to take Madison's lead again, so she quickly answered.

"Nineteen."

Madison shot her a small look before answering. "Twenty."

"You're nineteen?" Ashley was the one to speak, directing her question to Spencer. Spencer only gave a small nod. Ashley chuckled. "I'm not going to do anything to you." Spencer chanced a look up, only to find Ashley's eyes on her. "Are you in school?"

Spencer struggled to keep her gaze from falling back on her plate. Ashley's eyes bore into her own, making her more nervous by the second. "No, I decided to take a break from school this year."

"What about a job?"

Spencer shook her head. "No job."

"So you don't really have anywhere to be right now?" Though it was a question, Spencer could tell that Ashley had already come to that conclusion.

Damn. Spencer was just now realizing where this conversation was going. No one would really miss her. The only person who would notice she was missing, was sitting right beside her. Glen called only sometimes. Her parents hardly ever called. She didn't have a job to check up on her missed days. And she didn't go to school. It was almost as if she didn't exist.

Ashley didn't say anything else to Spencer, only slid her gaze to Madison. Madison shot Spencer a pitiful look and did her best not to meet Ashley's gaze.

"What about you?" Ashley asked, ignoring the fact that Madison wasn't looking at her. "Job?" Madison nodded. "School?" Another nod. "Boyfriend?" Another nod. Ashley had an amused look on her face. "You're lying."

Madison quickly shook her head. "I'm not."

"Where do you work?" Kyla asked, taking a sip of juice from her glass.

Spencer could only listen in despair. Ashley was right. Madison was lying, about everything. Madison wasn't the best liar, which seemed weird because she was so outspoken. No, even though Madison spoke a lot, what she told was always the truth of her opinion, so she never had a reason to lie.

"I work…." Madison shot Spencer a look for help. "I work at Pizza Hut."

Kyla's smile hadn't faded. She didn't believe Madison one bit. She turned to look at Spencer. "Where does your friend go to school?"

"UCLA." Spencer was quick in answering. Growing up with the parents she'd had, Spencer had to learn to lie quickly…and well. She got away with all types of stuff when it came to her parents.

Kyla shot Ashley a glance. She wasn't too sure about this Spencer chick. Ashley only gave a small nod for Kyla to continue.

"What does she major in?"

"Film." Once again, Spencer spoke quickly. She hoped they couldn't tell she was lying through her teeth. Going to UCLA was her dream, and majoring in film was what _she _wanted to do, not Madison.

"You're lying." Ashley spoke, the smile she once had was now gone from her face. She sat a little straighter in her seat but looked at Spencer closely. "But you're pretty good. Actually, you're really good. But you answer the questions a little too quickly for it to be true."

Spencer was silent. She wasn't sure quite how she was supposed to take that.

"So neither of you are doing anything constructive with your lives?" Kyla asked, glancing from one girl to the other. "It wouldn't matter if you stayed here a few extra days before we decide what to do with you."

Spencer and Madison looked at each other helplessly. Madison cleared her throat before speaking up.

"But…why?"

"Here we go again with the questions." Ashley turned an accusing a look on Madison. "Have you forgotten so quickly?" Madison's eyes fell in her lap. Oh God, she was about to die. Ashley continued, pleased with the fear on Madison's face. "I don't think it's that I don't like questions that much. I'm starting to think that maybe it's your voice Madison." Kyla gave a small chuckle as Ashley continued. "But don't worry, there is a solution for everything. From now on, you don't speak to me. Just get Spencer here to do all the talking. Okay?"

Madison was on the verge of saying something before thinking it over. Instead, she just nodded.

Ashley turned to Spencer. "Would you like to know why you have to stay here Spencer?" Spencer only nodded, a little afraid to speak. Ashley quickly shook her head and Spencer wondered what she did wrong. "Spencer, I want you to do the opposite of Madison. Don't ever nod or shake your head at me okay? I love your voice."

Spencer almost nodded before changing her mind. "Okay. Why do we have to stay here?"

"Well that should be actually easy for you to answer yourself." Ashley said, pleased that Spencer actually spoke now. "You saw some stuff that you weren't supposed to, plain and simple."

"I still don't understand." Spencer hesitated before she spoke. "I honestly don't know what's even going on. I don't really know who you are, so there's no way I could tell anything."

"You don't know who we are?" Ashley asked, a hint of surprise in her voice.

Spencer shook her head before answering. "No."

"You're not lying?" Kyla asked, the same surprise in her voice.

"No."

Ashley gave a small chuckle before pushing her chair back from the table. "Why don't you come with me Spencer?"

Spencer looked at Ashley warily. She glanced at Madison, who still had her head bowed.

"Don't worry. Kyla will take care of Madison." Ashley finally stood up from the table and waited as Spencer did the same. "Since you don't know anything, you really have no reason to fear me…"


End file.
